Universal Studios Piqua
Universal Studios Piqua '''is a another Universal Studios park, and 3rd theme park in U.S.A.,that opened on May 1st 2016.and located at Piqua, Ohio. History Universal Studios Piqua was announced during Comic Con 2013 Construction began in January 2015. A teaser for the resort aired during the 2015 Kids' Choice Awards On March 4th 2017, it was announced by Universal Parks & Resorts that the resort would open on May 1,2016, with the park, water park, hotels, and Universal CityWalk Ohio set to open on that same day. In 2017, TBA In 2018, TBA. Overview Universal Studios Piqua features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new. These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! Areas * 'Main Studio Entry ''-The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. * '''New York '- Themed To New York City * San Francisco/Hollywood '- An Area Themed To Hollywood street and San Francisco * '''Amity '- inspired by Jaws ''films * '''Hill Vally '- An Area Themed To Back to the Future * '''Amblin World - An Area Themed To Amblin Entertainment Flims. * Tooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons With 7 Sub-Area's Themed To Cartoons,Despicable Me ,The Simpsons,Cartoons,Nickeldoeon, Cartoon Network,Goiky From Battle For Dream Iland and ,Roblox ** '''Toon Lagoon '- An area themed to cartoons ** 'Minion Plaza '- An Area Themed To Despicable Me ** 'Springfield '- Themed to The Simpsons ** 'Nickelodeon Universe '- Themed to Nickelodeon Shows ** 'Cartoon Network Central '- Themed to Cartoon Network ''shows ** '''Robloxia: World of Roblox '- ' '- Themed to the online game Roblox '' ** '''Goiky '- A themed area based on the web series ''Battle for Dream Island '' Attractions, parades, resturants, and shops '''Main Studio Entry Attractions * The Universal Hollywood Rocket - A B&M Hypercoaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Sponsored by: Coca Cola. Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes * '''George Jetson’s Production Studio Tour - '''A tram ride Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour, '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows * '''The Walking Dead Terror Maze ' - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed.Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes * '''The Great Universal Movie Ride: A Journey Into Unlimited Possibilities '-Throughout the History: A dark ride throughout the properties of films, including Despicable Me, The Peanuts Movies, Harry Potter film series, and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Tooniversal Meet'n'Greet Party '''- A character meet'n'greet where you can meet characters from The Simpsons, Nickelodeon, Roblox, Plants vs Zombies, Nintendo, PBS, Popeye, Betty Boop, CBS,DHX Media and New Line Cinema * '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - A Motion Simlator Themed To Hanna Barbra. Theme: Hanna-Barbera cartoons Map Info: '''Travel though the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars. '''Sponsored by: TBA. Height restriction: 42” Universal Express available?: Yes. * The Animation World Of Don Bluth '''- A film which shows the montage of classic scenes from Don Bluth's animated works. The theater that shows the film will also be used for special anniversary screenings of classic Don Bluth films, as well as special events * '''Piqua Pop Rock Adventure Rollercoaster - A steel roller coaster with pop rock songs including, Penny Lane ''by ''The Beatles, Take on Me ''by ''a-ha, ''and ''Think (Freedom Song) ''by ''Adam Lambert. '' * '''Fast and Furious Stunt Coaster' - A steel Launched roller coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster, but throughout the series of Fast & Furious. * Universal Cinematastic - a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Universal Express Pass Available?: No. Shops * That's a Wrap '- a gift store located near the exit of the park. * '''Universal Studios Piqua Store '- A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort. * '''Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. * Studio Sweet's - TBA * Hollywood Pit-Stop: The area that you exit from The Universal Hollywood Rocket, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. * Hello Kitty Store- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. * Pin Traders USA: The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip. * Studio Sweet's - TBA * Minion Studios '''- a small store which sells merchindise of the yellow minions from ''Dispicable Me ''franchise dressing up as Characters From The Theme Park Universal Studios Piqua ' '''New York' * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon -''' A 3D simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map Info: Board the unique of the Theater and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? Theme: Jimmy Fallon. Height restriction:'''42”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: The Flyer * NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. Universal Express Available?: No * The Incredible Hulk Coaster '''- A B&M Launched rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park * '''Lucy - A Tribute, was a walk-through museum featuring the best of "America's favorite redhead", Lucille Ball * Blues Brothers Live '-A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No * '''Radio City Music Hall Theater '-''' 'A 1,500-seat indoor Broadway-style theatre that is fully equipped to host plays, cirque shows, musicals and performances * '''Ghostbusters: Answer The Call '- An indoor 3D motion-based Rollercoaster ride based on Ghostbusters ''and ''Ghostbusters (2016). The crossover features both the original Ghostbusters and the new Ghostbusters as they join forces with the newer Ghostbusters recruits (AKA the guests) to fight off a returning Rowan, Zuul, and many other ghosts including Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. * '''Delancey Street Preview Center is an attraction located at Universal Studios Michigan. It is seasonal, and is an interactive attraction allowing park guests to preview an upcoming Universal Studios' Film or television show. * Backdraft, '''is a fire special effects show at Universal Studios The show is based on the film of the same name. Visitors can learn how the pyrotechnic effects were created and experience some of them first hand. The show at Universal Studios has guests begin by entering a soundstage. Some elements of this description may not be accurate for the Japan installation same building of Kongfrontion at Universal Studios Florida. * '''Battlestar Galactica: HUMAN VS CLYLON - A B&M Dueling Launched Inverted and Sitting Roller Coaster based on a franchise of the same name. Sponsored By: '''Burger King. '''Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Height restriction: 52” * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. Theme: Spiderman. Sponsored by: '''McDonald's '''Height restriction: 40” * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York ''' - A 3D trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals this ride Is similar to Ratatouille: The Ride at Disneyland Paris '''Map info: TBA Height restriction: 42” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Ride '''- A 4D Indoor Motion-Based Rollercoaster Ride based on ''Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventure ''and ''Bill And Ted's Bogus Journey. ''(HHN VERSION: Bill And Ted's Excellent Halloween Ride) '''San Francisco/Hollywood * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring YOU! * 24: Underground Escape- A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series "24". In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair * Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks - an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects * Universal's Horror Make-Up Show, '''is an attraction located at Universal Studios Piqua. and is a live show featuring at least three on-stage actors who comically instruct guests on Universal Pictures' legacy of horror movies show daily at Palace Theater. * '''Transformers: The Ride 3D - A 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. Theme:'''Transformers. '''Map info: Help the Autobots reclaim the Allspark from the Decepticons.. Height restriction:'''40”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction Type: 3D simulator/dark ride. * Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. * Fast & Furious: Supercharged: A dark with a similar version in Universal Studios Orlando. * The Mummy Returns Amblin World * Twister...Ride it Out '''- A special effect attraction themed to ''Twister ''Theme: Twister '''Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. * '''E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes.Sponsored by: TBA.The ride is based on the movie E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. * Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg -A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies. its similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore. Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action! Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Men In Black: Alien Assault '-' '''A interactive shoot-em-up gallery dark ride where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''Men In Black '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''shooting gallery dark ride '''Amity TBA Hill Valley * Back to the Future: The Ride - A Motion Simulator based on Back to the Future trilogy Map info: Save the Delorean time machine from Biff Tannen! A revamped version of the classic ride: this version has new,more scenes that change every time you experience it! Also in 4kHD 3Dm now the time travelling journey has never felt so real! You might even see Marty McFly appear!Attraction type: 3D Motion Simulator Sponsored by: Samsung. Universal Express available?: Yes. Tooniversal Minion Plaza * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem: A Motion Simulator ride with a Similar Version in Universal Studios Japan, but in English. * Super Silly Fun Coaster Springfield Attractions * The Simpsons Ride ' - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on ''The Simpsons. '''Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” 0 * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” *The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl - A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Restaurants * Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage. * Krusty Burger - a burger restaurant. * Lard Lad Donuts '''- a donut takeaway. '''Shops * Kwik-E-Mart - a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc * Mapple Store * The Leftorium * Towne Center at Springfield Glenn Nickelodeon Planet * SpongeBob SquarePants VR: The Great Jellyfish Rescue - A Vritral Reality 4DX movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants ''Universal'' Express available?: '''Yes * '''SpongeBob’s Escape from the Haunted Lake '- A log fume ride based on Spongebob SqaurePants 'Theme: 'Spongebob SqaurePants 'Height restriction:' 46” * Rocket Power: AIR Power - A''' Skater Coaster similar to Surf Dog at Kings Island. * 'Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! '- An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: '''Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. '''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: 'A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. * '''The Fairly OddParents: Timmy and Chloe’s Wild Ride '- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Choose your side and join the ride, as Timmy and Chloe go on a magical rollercoater adventure, with help from none other than Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: ''Yes'' * Nickelodeon Slime Theater '- A outdoor stage show featuring Nickelodeon shows at Universal Studios. * '''Nick Jr. Live on Stage - '''A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines. '''Theme: '''Nick Jr. shows. * '''The Loud House: Fabric of Creation - An Indoor dive coaster based on the TV show The Loud House''In the ride, visitors join Lincoln Loud and his Family of 10 sisters and 2 parents along with his best friends Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne, with Bobby Santiago and their crazy extended family tagging in, to stop a apocalypse that is caused by a new videogame that transforms the Royal Woods residents to revenge-filled zombies. The ride experience is in VR, so riders get to experience the story like never before, and even battle the zombies with Google Daydream controllers '' * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ride - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: '48". * '''Dora's Friendship Wheel '- A ferris wheel themed to Dora the Explorer '' * '''Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away '- A Samba Tower themed to Bubble Guppies * 'Tommy And Rocko’s Studio Tram '- A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio * '''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - '''An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ''Theme: Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Height restriction:'46” Map info:' TBA' ' * '''Meet the Nicktoons '- A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride similar to The Dragon At Legoland To based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name''' Map info:' Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. '''Theme: '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. '''Height restriction:'40”. Cartoon Network World * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Regular Show: Space Is The Place *Steven Universe: Save the Light - * Teen Titans GO!: The Night Begins to Shine - A motion simulator ride based on the TV show Teen Titans GO!. In this ride, riders must choose between the Titans: Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Starflyer, and Cyborg, or the Bad Squad: Mad Mod, Control Freak, Brother Blood, The H.I.V.E., and Evil Dragon, as they fight across the universe for control of the Night Begins to Shine, running to some of their old friends along the way. Robloxia: World of Roblox 'Attarctions' *'The Wild Robloxian '- A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox *'Noob Blasters on Noob Hill '- A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox *'Roblox: Bloxx Falls '- A log fume ride based on Roblox *'Roblox 4D '- A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Shops' *'The Roblox Store '- A Roblox ''store 'Resturants' *'Builder Brother's Pizza '- A ''Roblox ''themed restaurant The Lost World '''Jurassic Park' * Jurassic Park River Adventure * Pteranodon Flyers * The Flying Dinosaur * Canopy Flyer Waterworld * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular - A water stunt show based On The 1995 Movie Waterworld Theme: Water World Map Info: '''Witness death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and thrills at this sensational 'live' water show. '''Skull Island * Skull Island: Reign of Kong The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Diagon Alley * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts Hogsmeade * Dragon Challenge * Flight of the Hippogriph * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Super Nintendo World * Forbidden Forest * TBA The DreamWorks Experience * Shrek 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Map Info: Shrek and Donkey are back! Join our heroes on an all new adventure that puts you in the story between the Oscar-winning film "Shrek" and "Shrek 2". Sponsored by: AMC Theatre Theme: ''Shrek. '' * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey '''- A Zamperla Famly inverted roller coaster * '''Magic Potion Spin. * Enchanted Airways ''- a junior-sized rollercoaster themed after the Dragon from Shrek.' '''Theme: Shrek. 'Map Info:' Take on a flight with Dragon. * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride that goes through the events of the original Madagascar film. Theme: '''Madagascar. '''Map Info: Join the New York zoo animals, Marty the zebra, Alex the lion, Gloria the hippo, Melvin the giraffe and the penguins, for thier amazing wild adventure based on the first Madagascar film. * King Julien's Merry-Go-Round '- * '''Madagascar: Mad Pursuit '- A Gerstlauer steel launched Infinity Coaster * Monsters vs Aliens: The Adventure * Dragon Gliders * '''Megamind's Drop Tower * Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure - A dark ride based on Kung Fu Panda. Theme: Kung Fu Panda '' '''Height restriction:' 40" * The Croods Journey through the Worlds * Turbo F.A.S.T.: A Steel Launched roller coaster based on the film Turbo. '' * Mr. Peabody and Sherman's Lab * The Penguins of Madagascar: Air Dive: A motion simulator ride based on the film ''Penguins of Madagascar ''and its scene without catching the plane that leads to Hong Kong and Inflating the Sweaty Palms jumper. * Home: The Ride * Trolls: The Musical * The Boss Baby: A Major Motion Picture Ride * '''Captain Underpants Flight' - A flying steel roller coaster based on the movie Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Universal KidZone Wonderland * Woody Woodpecker's Nut-house Coaster * TBA Seuss Landing * TBA. Snoopy Studio * TBA Veggietales Movie Lot * TBA PBS Kids Play Park * TBA 123 Sesame Street * TBA Park Map Q: What does the map of Universal Studios Piqua look like? A: Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Licensed properties at Universal Parks & Resorts